


Only teardrops - Rocky Lynch / Emmelie De Forest (sort of a song-fic)

by R5mindedgirl



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, R5 RPF
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R5mindedgirl/pseuds/R5mindedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky and Emmelie are in a long distance relationship, and have a lot of arguments. once, Emmelie decides to break up. about the breakup, she writes a song and with that song, she goes to the Eurovision Song Contest. will Rocky see it? (totally made up storyline. nothing of this is real exept the song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only teardrops - Rocky Lynch / Emmelie De Forest (sort of a song-fic)

**Author's Note:**

> totally made up storyline. nothing of this is real exept the song. RPF. don't like? don't read.

**Only teardrops between us**

 

**Kind of story:** one-shot, kind of a song-fic

**Pairing:** Rocky Lynch  & Emmelie De Forest

 

Rocky’s POV

 

“No no no no!!!!! Rocky, I am and I stay a real European!!!!!! I am not moving!!!”  Emmelie screams to me through the computer. “You know what?! I’m tired of this. Goodbye Rocky Mark Lynch!!” and with that the screen goes black. I stare a couple of minutes to the black screen. “GODDAMMIT!!!!!!!” I scream as I finally have come to my senses. “Language!” I hear my mom, dad, sister, brothers and best friend scream from downstairs at the same time. “FUCK NO!!!!!!!!” I scream back in frustration before I flop down on my bed and start crying. Yes you read it well. Rocky Lynch cries. Over it? Okay. A soft knock on my door makes me wipe away my tears. I may cry, but I don’t like to do it in front of somebody. “Whatta want?” I ask quickly before my voice breaks. Riker opens my door and closes it behind him. He walks over to my bed and lays down behind me, spooning me. “What got you so hurt that you disobey your mom and that you were crying?” he murmurs softly in my ear. “Emmelie…. She …..sh- we had a fight again and this time she said ‘I’m tired of this. Goodbye Rocky Mark Lynch!!’ after that she ended the call. It’s just…. Just… I screwed up big time this time, didn’t I?” “mhh yeah…. You did” he said. I knew I screwed up. But so screwed up that Riker didn’t even gave me a pep talk, I wasn’t expecting that. from shock, I started crying. And yes, I cried in of somebody. I broke yet again a rule. First: again arguing with Emmelie. Second: crying in front of somebody.

 

\----------------------------------------------------2 months later---------------------------------------------------------------

 

The last 2 months I’ve been depressed. And it became even worse when my siblings started acting weird around me 2 weeks ago. “Rocky! Come to the living room!” I hear Ross yell. why did he have to do that? Ross yells the hardest…… I obey and walk into the living room. I see a chair right in front of the TV and not a second later, Riker & Ratliff & Ross & Ryland grab me in a headlock. They roughly push me to the chair where Rydel ties me to it. As soon as I can’t move anymore, the boys let go. Rydel goes to stand in front of me while the boys turn on the TV. “You need to see this, and if we didn’t force you, you should’ve probably run away. Sorry baby bro, but we were paid for this. Now watch!” she gets out of the way and immediately I’m in a bigger shock than my siblings attacking me.

 

Emmelie De Forest A.K.A. my ex-girlfriend was on the TV. SINGING!!!

_The sky is red tonight_

_We’re on the edge tonight_

_No shooting star to guide us_

_Eye for an eye_

_Why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why_

_Why do we make it so hard?_

_Look at us now_

_We only got ourselves to blame_

_It’s such a shame_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us_

_Only teardrops_   
  


_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times ‘till we get it right?_

_Between us_

_Only teardrops_

_  
So come and face me now_

_Here on the stage tonight_

_Let’s leave the past behind us_   
  


_Eye for an eye_

_Why tear each other apart?_

_Please tell me why_

_Why do we make it so hard?_

_Look at us now_

_We only got ourselves to blame_

_It’s such a shame_

_  
Tell me_

_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us_

_Only teardrops_   
  


_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times ‘till we get it right?_

_Between us_

_Only teardrops_   
  


_(Tell me now)_

_What’s gone between us?_

_Has come between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_(Tell me now)_

_What’s gone between us?_

_Has come between us?_

_  
How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us_

_Only teardrops_   
  


_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times ‘till we get it right?_

_Between us_

_Only teardrops_

_Only teardrops_

_Oh… only teardrops_

_Only teardrops_   
  


_How many times can we win and lose?_

_How many times can we break the rules?_

_Between us_

_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_

_How many times ‘till we get it right?_

_Between us_

_Only teardrops_

I sat speechless in the chair. My eyes glued to the TV and my mouth hanging open. I felt them untie me, but I didn’t move. Only when they were in my way though. Then I tried to look around them.

 

When it became clear that she had won, I jumped for my mobile phone and called her.

**“hello?”**

“Emmelie! You did great!!!”

**“Rocky?  Aren’t you supposed to be mad at me?”**

“I don’t care. That song was written about us, wasn’t it?”

**“yes it is. And now I’ve won, my decision is made. I’m moving to America, to you”**

“I …… I …… I love you Emmelie….. I …. I am speechless. Just like I was when I heard you singing the song for the first time, a mere hour ago”

**“I’ve got to go. Look at the TV. I love you”**

With that, she hung up and I locked my eyes on the TV again. Boy, she was beautiful. And those sparkly eyes because she had won, they were slowly making me suddenly feel very hot. I still can’t believe it. The love of my life, Emmelie De Forest is moving to me. And has won the Eurovision Song Contest. And made up our argument. And turned me fucking on.

 

I have just won the jackpot of luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on the fact that a year later, I’m still obsessed with Emmelie’s song. That, and the fact that she matches the most with Rocky was the basic outlines for this story.


End file.
